Estranhezas
by Tory Ster
Summary: Hermione achava Luna uma garota muito estranha. Femmeslash, fluffy. Ship Hermiluna.


**Nome:** Estranhezas

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura: **K+

**Ship:** Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood

**Avisos:** Femmeslash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Primeira fic minha de HP por aqui, e sobre um casal que, em minha opinião, seria bem interessante. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Hermione sempre achou Luna Lovegood uma garota muito estranha, tanto em seu jeito de vestir quanto no jeito de agir, falar e todo o resto. Chegara a comentar isso com Harry uma vez, enquanto os dois estudavam para uma prova de Transfiguração, a que o amigo deu de ombros e disse:

- Um monte de gente te acha estranha também.

- Mas é diferente – ela rebateu de pronto – Me acham estranha porque eu gosto de estudar e eles não estão habituados a isso. Agora a Luna é estranha _de verdade._

Harry acabou dando risada, no que Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Está rindo do quê?

- Da sua resposta. Já parou para pensar que você só acha a Luna estranha porque não está habituada ao jeito dela? Eu, particularmente, a considero uma garota muito normal.

A garota ficou olhando para Harry por um tempo, pensando no que ele dissera. Por fim, decidiu encerrar o assunto.

- Vamos estudar.

Depois daquilo, Hermione passou a conversar mais com a Luna, mas sua opinião se firmava cada vez mais em relação a ela. Era uma menina estranha, que falava de coisas estranhas, se vestia de um jeito estranho e até mesmo olhava para as coisas de uma forma estranha. Pelo menos o olhar que ela dirigia a Hermione era estranho, os olhões azuis fixos nos castanhos dela, como se a Granger fosse a criatura mais incrível que Luna já vira.

Porém, a amizade entre as duas cresceu, e aos poucos foi ficando sólida. Hermione ainda se sentia acuada por Luna, mas _queria_ ficar perto dela. Gostava da companhia da garota. Gostava de uma forma forte e estranha que ela nunca conseguiu entender. Pelo menos não até a véspera natal daquele ano.

Hermione levava suas malas até o lado de fora da escola quando Luna passou a andar ao seu lado.

- Vai passar o natal com os pais? – a loira perguntou, naturalmente. Hermione assentiu.

- Eu passo todos os natais com eles – explicou – É uma forma de nos mantermos unidos.

- Esse ano eu vou ficar aqui na escola. Papai vai sair numa busca por uma nova espécie de unicórnios, e como pode ser perigoso, ele preferiu me deixar longe disso.

Hermione não gostou daquilo. Não acreditava nas espécies de animais que o pai de Luna "descobria", e via aquela história como um pretexto para o homem passar o natal longe da filha. Aquilo a irritou. Quem seria idiota de querer ficar longe de uma pessoa tão doce e especial quanto Luna Lovegood?

- Você pode passar o natal na minha casa, se quiser – Hermione ofereceu – Meus pais não vão se importar, creio.

- É muita gentileza sua, mas meu pai pediu que eu ficasse em Hogwarts – ela disse, dando de ombros – Não quero desobedecê-lo.

Relutantemente, Hermione assentiu.

- Está certo. Bom natal, Luna.

- Bom natal, Hermione.

As duas se abraçaram e, ao invés de Luna se afastar, a garota manteve seus braços enlaçados na cintura de Hermione. A grifinória olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas. E Luna Lovegood a beijou.

O beijo foi morno, doce e curto, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Hermione vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Luna, o que foi isso? – perguntou, se afastando da menina.

- Eu quis te beijar, ué – Luna deu de ombros – Algum problema?

- Todos! – Hermione retrucou – Você não pode beijar uma pessoa só porque quer fazer isso!

Luna franziu as sobrancelhas, a cabeça tombando para o lado como um filhotinho confuso.

- E por que não?

- Porque… ora, porque não! – a resposta foi gaguejada e até mesmo meio abrupta. Luna suspirou, e ficou um tempo olhando fixamente para o rosto de Hermione.

- Você é uma menina estranha – concluiu por fim. Hermione Granger engasgou.

- _Eu_ sou estranha? Você me beija do nada e eu sou estranha?

- É – Luna respondeu com naturalidade – Você gostou do beijo e mesmo assim me afastou.

Se possível, Hermione corou mais do que antes.

- E o que te garante que eu gostei?

- O fato de você ter correspondido – ela respondeu de bate pronto – E a não ser que você se prenda a convenções antiquadas e sem sentido de que duas garotas não podem se beijar por serem ambas garotas, o que eu sei que você não faz porque é uma menina muito inteligente, o seu ato de me repelir foi bastante estranho.

Hermione parou para pensar e concluiu que talvez ela se prendesse a esse tipo de convenção antiquada, sim. Mas não admitiria isso para Luna, que parecia ser infinitamente a frente do seu tempo.

- Eu… só estou confusa. Me desculpe – disse, por fim.

- Sem problemas – Luna respondeu, feliz – De qualquer forma, terá esse fim de ano para pensar a respeito. Quando voltar, se quiser me beijar mais vezes, pode ficar à vontade. Se não quiser, também, podemos ser apenas amigas. Não vou me importar.

Hermione assentiu, bobamente.

- Então estamos combinadas – Luna concluiu – Até o ano que vem, Hermione.

E voltou para dentro do castelo, não sem antes depositar um segundo beijo nos lábios de Hermione. E a garota se dirigiu para o trem, em choque e cheia de pensamentos. Luna estava certa, no fim das contas. Mione gostara do beijo, e estava pensando seriamente na proposta de beijar a Lovegood mais vezes, quando voltasse das férias.

Quando percebeu o que pensava, balançou a cabeça com força, como se tentasse espantar os pensamentos. _Que ideia é essa, Hermione Granger?_ Perguntou a si mesma. _Beijar Luna de novo está fora de questão._

E Hermione passou a viagem inteira de volta para casa pensando que Luna era uma garota muito, muito estranha.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
